The invention relates to a variable resistor device, more particularly to a device wherein resistance is varied by pressing a push button.
Variable resistor devices are known in the art. Examples of such devices include slide-wire potentiometers and dial resistors.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a novel variable resistor device wherein the resistance is varied by pressing a push button.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a push button variable resistor device which can be incorporated in a key of a computer keyboard or an electronic organ keyboard.